


Guardian of the Golden Age

by YunalescaSakura



Series: Narnia Trilogy [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action & Romance, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Golden Age (Narnia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Meet Victoria Williams, a girl who has always known she was different from what society says a young lady should be. When she and her cousin were sent away from their home due to the war, she never expected to stumble into a world called Narnia. Nor did she think she was going to fall in love with the future High King, Peter Pevensie.





	1. Prologue

Have you ever felt that you were different from everyone else around you? No. Well, I have. I've always been different, seeming to follow a path that others couldn't or choose not to see. They instead followed everyone else on a path that was laid before them by society. Being a perfect gentleman, or lady. Going off to war when called or in the one that tends to throw me off a bit, marrying someone who was chosen for you.

Many people look down on the adventurous spirit that I have and through I try to blend in with those around for the sake of my cousin, Ariella Andrews, and Aunt Lauren. They end up telling me to just be myself no matter what others think which I am thankful for but still, I try. Hm? Oh, where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Victoria Williams, I'm sixteen, and live with my Aunt and cousin due to my parents passing away when I was a baby. At the moment though my cousin and I are living at an old writer's house thanks to the war. Anywho, back to being different from others.

I didn't know how different I really was until I accidentally stumbled up a hidden world called, Narnia.

 


	2. Chapter One

“Come on, Ria, wake up!” I heard my cousin called, causing me to groan. “Oh, come on,” she as she jumped on me.

“Okay, okay. Now get off me,” I said, laughing as Ariella flopped down next to me. “I swear you're worse than a little kid sometimes.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” she said, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Very true,” I said before I looked over at the window to see it raining cats and dogs out. “Looks like we need to find something to do inside today.” This caused her to look at the window and sighed before she looked back at me.

“Well, Ms. Welsh said we could look around the house as long as we were quiet since she's gonna be working on her story,” she said, as I rolled out of bed. “And with this place being as old as it is there's gotta be something good around here,” she added as I pulled my clothes out of my suitcase.

“Alright. Now get out so I can get dressed,” I said. Ella sprung up and ran out of my room, closing the door behind, which caused me to roll my eyes. I love my cousin, but sometimes she was just a little too...hyper for her own good. Once I was [changed](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453453747839/) I left my room only to find her looking at a picture of a small, white house with a lush forest behind it.

“Looks a little like home, doesn't it?” she asked, not taking her eyes away from the picture.

“Yeah,” I answered, knowing how much she missed home as well as her mother. “Come on. Let's go see what's in the attic,” I continued, grabbing her hand. Ariella nodded, letting the smile appear back on her face before the two of us ran towards the ladder that leads to the attic. When we got up there I was surprised to see that there wasn't any dust on anything there. All around the room, there were things from a few different time frames. I walked around the room, dragging my hand across the leather bound books.

“Must be where Ms. Welsh gets her inspiration,” I said, causing Ariella to nod as she opened up an old trunk. I kept looking at the picture that was on the floor leaning against the wall before I went around the corner to see a door. Normally a door wouldn't be anything new, but this door looks entirely different from the rest of the doors in the house. The door looked as if someone had just recently stained it a dark brown, with a lion's face that pushed out a bit in the middle and had a golden handle. I walked over to the door and ran my fingers along the curves of the lion's face before I let my hand fall to the handle. When I opened the door all I saw was a few boxes, stacked on top of each other on the right side of the room and a line of brown, black, and gray fur coats that ran across the back of the closet. Being me I let curiosity get the best of me, moving towards the coats I pushed my hands through them. Before I could push the coats apart I felt something pointy hit my fingertips.

 _‘What the…’_ I thought, pushing the coats apart only to see a branch from a pine tree. _‘Um...There's a tree in the closet.’_ I reached out and pushed the branch to the side to see another branch that was covered in snow? I continued moving the branches until I was fully standing in a snow covered forest. I looked around with a smile creeping on my face before I looked back at the way that I came in.

 _‘I should get back,’_ I thought before started for the door though when I pushed the snow covered branches out of the way there were more branches. 'Where's the door?' I started looking around, feeling the panic start to set in. I took a deep breath when the wind blew past me.

 _“Do not panic, Guardian. Help is coming, but I need you to go towards them,”_ a female voice said, which caused me to look around.

“W-Who's there?” I called when I didn't see anyone.

 _“I'm–”_ the voice started, being cut off by the sound of howls that came from the distance. In an instant, the wind has spun me around so I was facing away from where the howls came from.

 _“Run!”_ the voice ordered, which I did without question. Yes, I wanted to know who or what was talking to me, but I would rather not face whatever was howling. So I ran. Ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Jumping over fallen trees, rocks, dodging snow covered branches as I went. I kept running until I got to a small clearing where I slipped and slid to a stop.

“Ouch,” I muttered before a low growl caught my attention, causing me to snap my head up only to be looking at about fifteen gray and white wolves. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out as I tried to move back, not fully succeeding since I was on ice.

“Do not be afraid, Guardian,” one of the wolves said as she stepped forward a little. Now normally I would freak out about the fact that a wolf was talking to me, but for the fact that I stepped through a closet into a snow-covered forest and since that fall hurt too much, I know this is not a dream.

“T-That's easier said than done,” I said, which caused a few of the wolves as well as the one that had just spoken to chuckle a little.

“I understand,” the wolf that spoke before said before her ears perked up. “For now I need you to trust me,” she added as I stood back up. I went to ask why before I hear the howls I heard before.

“Tell me your name and you'll have my trust,” I said, surprising myself by how strong my voice sounded. This caused the wolf to smile, which I didn't even know wolves could do that.

“Marzanna,” the she-wolf said. “Come. We must get you to Aslan,” she added, turning and started walking away. I carefully followed her with five other wolves following behind me. Once we couldn't hear the howls anymore we started taking things a little slower, which gave a few minutes to think about what just happened.

 _‘Okay, so I just stepped into a world through a closet that was in an attic. The door I came in disappeared. Animals can talk. Someone or something was talking to me and warned me about whatever was coming after me. And since I've gotten here, where ever here is I've been called Guardian,’_ I thought before I caught up with Marzanna.

“Can I ask you a few things?”

“Of course.”

“First where am I?”

“You're in Narnia, Guardian.”

“Okay. Why are you calling me Guardian? My name's Victoria.”

“I call you that because that's what you are. The Guardian of Narnia.”

“The Guardian of Narnia? What am I supposed to do?”

“You're meant to protect the kings and queens when they arrive at Aslan's camp.”

“Alright, now who's Aslan?”

“He is the King of Narnia and before you ask he's not the one you need to protect.”

“I see. And you're taking me to Aslan's camp?”

“Yes. And he will be able to answer your questions better than I will,” she answered, causing me to nod. As we continued to travel I noticed that it wasn't as cold as it was when I first came into Narnia.

“Marzanna, why is it getting warmer?”

“The White Witch's power is weakening and that's because the kings and queens have arrived in Narnia.”

 _‘The White Witch?’_ I thought before I saw the edge of the woods come into sight. When we reached the edge I had to close my eyes because of the light, but when I was able to see I saw a wide field that was covered in snow with a few patches of grass in some places and in the distance I saw some red and gold tents.

“Welcome to Aslan's camp,” Marzanna said when we got to the entrance of the camp. I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open as I looked around. No matter where you looked there were all sorts of magical creatures, making armor and sharpening swords. As Marzanna and the wolves lead me towards a tent I noticed that all the Narnians were looking up at me with a smile on their faces as some of them started to follow us. I looked at the tent that Marzanna was leading me to only to see a centaur as well as a majestic lion.

“We have returned Aslan,” Marzanna said, bowing her head as the other wolves followed.

“Welcome back, Marzanna,” the lion said before he turned his attention to me. “Welcome Victoria, Guardian of Narnia,” he added, which caused me to smile. “I know you have questions, Dear one.”

“More than you know, Aslan.”

“Come, I will answer them,” Aslan said, turning and walking into the tent that he was standing by. I quickly followed him in and watched him lay down before I sat down on the ground in front of him.

“Where would you like me to begin?” Aslan asked.

“Why I'm here?”

“You are here because Narnia needs you. The kings and queens will need you in the fight against the White Witch.”

“Who is this White Witch?” I asked, surprising myself for how I didn't react to the fact that I was just told I was going to be fighting someone.

“Jadis, she calls herself the Queen of Narnia. She is the reason that Narnia was put into a hundred-year winter. She is also the reason your parents had asked me to bring you to the world of man.”

“My parents?” I asked since I've never met them.

“Yes. You were originally born in Narnia, but for your protection, I brought you to your aunt.”

“I see...Can you tell me about them, before we continue with what I have to do?” This caused Aslan to nod his head with a sad look in his eyes.

“Your mother came from the world of men and was the Guardian of Narnia before you. She was very quick to adapt to her surroundings. She was kind, brave, and loved by many. Your father was a Narnian, an elf. He was an excellent warrior with a caring heart, and was seen as a hero,” he said, which caused me to tilt my head to the right a little bit before I spoke.

“What are the elves known for?” I asked, remembering the voice I heard when I first came into Narnia.

“The elves are known for their wisdom as well as their connection to nature. They are able to hear the voices of the wind, feel the heartbeat of the trees and of the land itself.”

 _‘So that's what I heard when I first came here. A voice of the wind,’_ I thought smiling a little before I spoke. “Thank you, Aslan. Now, what is it I'm supposed to know? And what about the kings and queens?”

“I'm guessing that you asked Marzanna a few things on your way here,” he said, causing me to nod. “Then you know that you're meant to protect the kings and queen as well as fight alongside them as I said before. That is what you're meant to do, but know that the White Witch wants not only the kings and queens dead, she also wants the same for you, which is the reason why you were brought to the world of men.”

“So I was always meant to come back here?”

“Yes. And now that you're here there is much to be done,” he said before he gently pushed forward a white cloth. “These belonged to your parents.” I hesitantly reached towards the cloth and pulled it back to reveal two swords and a necklace. I ran my fingers over the golden chain, following it down to the golden vines and leaves that hold a clear orb in them.

“That once belonged to your mother and all the Guardians before her,” Aslan said as I slipped the chain over my head.

“And the swords?” I asked, pulling my hair out from under the golden chain as I looked at the silver blades with red hilts that had golden filigree along both the blades and hilts.

“They were your father's,” he answered as I picked one of them up. I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face.

“I've never used a sword,” I said, running my fingers along the gold filigree on the blade.

“I know, Dear one. That is why I'm going to train you myself,” he said, which caused me to smile.

“What of the kings and queens?” I asked, laying the sword back with its twin.

“They'll be here in a few days,” he said, making it so I nodded before I spoke.

“Then I guess training should get started.” Aslan nodded.

“Once you are changed into something more suitable, we shall.” With that, I left Aslan's tent with my swords in hand and lead to a tent by a fawn. When I got into my tent I found a chest full of clothes. Once I was [changed](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453453747844/) I left my tent and was brought to the training ground by the centaur from earlier, whose name is Oreius. We started with my form before we began with disarming. We've been at it for a few hours now and sadly I've been the one being disarmed.

“Swordplay is a lot harder than it looks,” I said from my spot on the ground. Oreius had disarmed me...again, but he also ended up surprising me when he swung his sword at me, making it so I leaned back a little too far so I fell. So now here I am laying on the ground with the tip of Oreius's blade pointed at me.

“Indeed it is,” Aslan said as Oreius pulled his sword away from me. “But you did well for your first time,” he added.

“Didn't feel like it,” I said, pushing myself up so I was leaning on my elbows. This caused Aslan to chuckle a bit.

“You're still looking at your swords as just swords,” Oreius said, helping me up. “You need to look at them as an extension of your arms,” he added, causing me to nod.

“But for now you should rest,” Aslan said. I nodded before I sheathed my swords and made my way back to my tent only to run into Marzanna, who was sitting outside of my tent.

“What are you doing here, Marzanna?”

“I'm meant to watch over you,” she answered with what looked like a small smile. I smiled back before I motioned her to follow me into my tent.

“So how was training?” she asked with a slight laugh as I removed my swords.

“I learned a few things, got disarmed a few times, but I felt more like a practice dummy,” I replied, smiling before I plopped down on my bed. I heard Marzanna chuckle before she spoke.

“It'll get better.”

“I know,” I said before I closed my eyes.

_‘I have so much to learn in so little time. Guess I'm gonna have to think positive and keep an open mind.’_

 


	3. Chapter Two

It's been two days since [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453453747844/) arrived at Aslan's camp and most of the time I've been training though instead of Oreius being my sparring partner it was a Narnian that went by the name Layla. Layla had long white hair, red eyes, and tan skin.

“Seems like you weren't listening to Oreius the other day,” Uriel said after Layla had once again disarmed me and knocked me to the ground. Uriel was another Narnian, who's also Layla's best friend. He's a little different to the other Narnians since he has seven aqua colored eyes, six of which looked like the six side on a dice as the last one sat in the middle above the others. He also has long black hair and gray skin.

“I was, but it's easier said than done,” I shot back as I sat up.

“You've got a point there,” he replied laughing, which is something he seems to do a lot when it comes to watching me fail. I rolled my eyes and huffed before I got up off the ground and grabbed my swords. With swords in hand, I took up my stance again and took a breath to clear my mind before I lunged at Layla, who had been waiting for me. Layla was able to block it easily before she stepped forward and swung her sword at me.

“Come on, Guardian, keep you swords up!” Uriel called as I stumbled back a little. I did as he said, bringing my swords back up since I let them fall a bit. I tightened my grip on my swords as I regained my balance before I pushed off my left foot, which was the foot that had most of my weight towards Layla. I started to swing my left sword at Layla, which caused her to block though when she was focused on blocking I leaned down a bit before I kicked her in the stomach. Layla stumbled back, trying to regain her balance though I didn't let her get the chance since I hit her wrist with the hit of my other sword, causing her to drop her sword. I then quickly dropped down to the ground and swung my leg out, knocking Layla's feet out from under her, making it so she was laying in her back before I sprung back up and pointed a sword at her.

“Good job, Kid,” Layla said, a smile creeping up on her face. I smiled a little before I pulled the tip of my blade away from Layla and extended a hand out to her. I pulled her up from the ground before I looked over at Uriel only to see him smiling. Uriel opened his mouth to say something though that was when we heard a horn being blown. This caused Uriel and Layla to look at each other before they took off towards the camp.

_‘Guess that's it for this training session,’_ I thought as I sheathed my swords. I started walking towards the camp only to see Marzanna come running up to me.

“Victoria, I was just coming to get you,” she said when she got to me.

“What for?” I asked as I continued towards my tent.

“Aslan told me to get you. He said the kings and queens are almost here.”

“Was that what the horn was about?” I asked as we reached my tent.

“Yes,” she answered. “Aslan wanted me to bring you to his tent when you were ready.”

“Alright. Give me a few minutes,” I said before I walked into my tent, leaving Marzanna at the door. I put some water in a bowl and washed up a little since I had been training for a few hours. Once that was done I [changed](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453453747850/) before I put my hair up.

“Are you ready?” Marzanna asked when I walked out of my tent.

“Yep,” was all I said before the two of us made our way to Aslan's tent. When we got there I stood next to Oreius, who was looking out at the Narnians. I followed his gaze only to see a small group walking towards us and behind them, the Narnians were following. I looked down at Marzanna, which caused her to look up at me with the corner of her mouth turning up. I smiled at her before I turned my attention back to the approaching group. As the group got closer I was able to make out that there were two girls, a boy, and two beavers. The five of them stopped when they finally reached us, which in turn caused the growing group of Narnians that were following to stop as well. I looked over the faces in the crowd, seeing smiles and looks of awe on most of the Narnians faces.

“It's the Guardian,” the female beaver said, causing me to look at her to see a smile on her face as well as the other beaver that was next to her. I smiled a little at the beavers before I turned my attention to the three children. The youngest one, who looked to be ten had short light brown hair, blue eyes, and a small smile on her face. The other girl, who looked to be maybe fifteenth had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was looking at Marzanna with a worried look on her face.

‘They must have had a run in with Jadis's Secret Police,’ I thought before I let my eyes fall upon the boy. He had short, blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to be drawing me in the longer I looked at him. The look on his face showed that he was a little worried about something, though he also seemed to be a little awestruck. The two of us held each other's gaze until he unsheathed his sword and held it up, turning his attention to Oreius.

“We've come to see Aslan,” he said. This caused Oreius to look at Aslan's tent, causing the children to do the same as the gathered Narnians began to bow. I watched the children look around as Oreius and Marzanna bowed like the other Narnians. Eventually, they looked back at me, which caused me to look at Aslan's tent, knowing that the other would look as well. Aslan came walking out of his tent, causing me to bow my head to him before we both turned our attention to the three children, who were looking at Aslan in awe. The children, as well as the beavers, bowed to Aslan.

“Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the fourth?” Aslan said, causing the five of them to stand.

“That's why we're here, Sir. We need your help,” Peter said before sheathing his sword.

“We had a little trouble along the way,” Susan said.

“Our brother's been captured by the White Witch,” Peter informed. This caused the Narnians to start to mummer among themselves as Marzanna and I shared a glance.

“Captured? How could this happen?” Aslan asked.

“He...betrayed them, Your Majesty,” the male beaver said, causing a few to gasp.

“Then he has betrayed us all,” Oreius stated.

“Oreius,” I warned, which caused him to bow his head a little before I turned my attention back to the children. “What happened?” Peter was the first to speak.

“It's my fault really. I was too hard on him.” Susan places her hand on her brother's shoulder before she spoke.

“We all were.”

“Sir, he's our brother,” Lucy said.

“I know dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse,” Aslan said. “This may be harder than you think,” he added before he turned and walked back into his tent. I sighed before I walked over to the siblings.

“Can't you do something?” Lucy asked when I reached them.

“I'll do everything I can to get your brother back safely,” I said, looking over each their faces. “That I promise you,” I added, looking back at Lucy, who had a smile appearing on her face. Lucy hugged me, which surprised me a little thought I did hug her back.

“Thank you, Guardian,” Lucy said before she let go of me.

“Call me Victoria,” I said before a few fawns came and took them to their tents. After that, I choose to go to the hill that looked over the entire camp and had Cair Paravel in the distance. While I was watching some of the Narnians I saw Susan and Lucy heading towards the river that I had gone to a few times before they had arrived.

“It seems someone was a little distracted when the king and queens arrived,” a voice said from behind me, causing me to jump a little. I spun around only to see Marzanna with a grin on her face.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” I replied turning away from her with a small smile on my face. I heard Marzanna walk up to me before I saw her lay next to me, her grin still on her face.

“That smile says otherwise my friend,” she said, laying her head on her paws. I rolled my eyes at her before I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them before I rested my chin in between my knees.

“You can't blame me though. I am a sixteen-year-old girl,” I said, causing her to laugh a little. The two of us sat there watching as the Narnians scurried along, doing their part in preparing for what's to come. That was until I saw Marzanna left her head from the corner of my eye, which caused me to look at her. I watched her ears twitch around for a few minutes before I heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind me, causing me to look over my shoulder to see Peter walking towards Marzanna and I.

“I shall take this moment to excuse myself,” Marzanna said with a hint of amusement in her voice as she stood. I gave her a pointed look as she walked away.

“Did I interrupt something?” Peter asked.

“Not at all,” I answered before I noticed that he had a worried look on his face. “Other than your brother, is something bothering you?” Peter nodded, which caused me to motion to the spot Marzanna had been occupying. Peter walked over and sat down next to me.

“It's the prophecy,” Peter said.

“You doubt it?” I asked, which caused Peter to shake his head.

“No. But I'm not who everyone thinks I am.” I laughed a little.

“I'm sure Aslan knows exactly who you are,” I said as I felt a warm feeling spread through my body. “Don't you, Aslan?” I heard a deep chuckle as Peter turned.

“Indeed,” Aslan replied as Peter and I stood. “May I speak with Peter?” he asked me, which caused me to nod. I started to walk away only to stop knowing there was something I needed to say.

“And about what you were talking about earlier,” I said to Peter. “You think yourself not worthy because of the mistakes you made in the past, but even I can see that you would make a great king,” I added with a small smile before I walked away. I walked back to my tent, taking off my cloak, and tossing it on my bed when I went inside. I had planned on going to ask one of the elves if they could help me learn how to shoot a bow, but when I left my tent the sound of a horn reached my ears. I instantly started running towards the direction that the sound was coming from as my stomach twisted because of the bad feeling that I had. I ran to the river that I saw Susan and Lucy got to earlier only to see three wolves circling around them. Without any hesitation, I unsheathed both my swords and ran towards them.

“Climb the tree!” I called, gaining the attention of the wolves as well as the Pevensies. The girls nodded and climbed the tree the first chance they got. The three wolves growled at me before the one in front spoke.

“The Guardian,” he said as the other two wolves started to circle me “So you have returned.”

“Yeah I have, and I'm guessing your Maugrim,” I said, stealing a glance at the wolf on my right, who was beginning to get a little too close for comfort.

“Knowledgeable, but a waste,” Maugrim said, a dark chuckle following right after.

“Victoria, behind you!” Lucy called when I saw Maugrim's eyes shift to the wolf on my left. I heard a low growl from behind me and without a second thought, I spun around with my swords ready to strike. As soon as I saw the wolf in the corner of my eye I swung my swords as hard as I could at the side of the wolf's neck. Almost as soon as it hit it the body dropped to the ground next to me like a bag of rocks, leaving some crimson red blood on my swords.

“Get back!” I heard Peter yell, which caused me to look where his voice had come from only to see Peter running across the river, unsheathing his sword. He ran over keeping his sword pointed at Maugrim as I keep one of mine pointed at the other wolf.

“Come on!” Maugrim growled out. “We've already been through this before! We both know you haven't got it in you!”

“You thought that with me and yet one of your buddies are on the ground,” I replied back, which caused Maugrim to growl as I step towards the wolf that I was keeping away from Peter. Before I knew it Aslan came running up and pinned the wolf that I was holding off to the ground with his paw. I let my stance fall as I looked to see a few fawns, cheetahs, Marzanna, and Oreius come running up.

“No. stay your weapons,” Aslan told Oreius when he went to interfere in the fight. “This is Peter's battle.” With that, Peter turned his attention back to Maugrim, who was pacing back and forth. As I watched Maugrim do semi-circles with Peter I kneeled down and took some grass to clean my swords, which I then put them back in there sheaths.

“You may think you're a king, but you're going to die...” Maugrim said as he sank lower to the ground. “Like a dog!” And with that he jumped at Peter, causing Peter to stumble back a little before falling with Maugrim on top of him, which made it so his sisters screamed and myself to tense. After a second of neither one of them moving I ran over to them and tried to push the corpse of Maugrim off of Peter, getting some help from his sisters as well. Once the corpse was moved Peter sat up, looking a little shaken up, but very much alive. I sat back and watched as his sisters hugged him. Peter looked up at me and gave me a look before he pulled me into the hug with them.

“Are you alright?” I asked when we pulled back.

“Yeah. What about you?” Peter asked.

“I'm fine,” I answered before growling reached my ears causing me to look up at Aslan to see him letting the wolf that he had pinned go.

“Follow him. He'll lead you to Edmund,” Aslan said, looking at me. This caused me to nod before I stood up as Oreius came over to me. He pulled me up on his back and went to take off only to stop when Peter called me.

“Victoria!”

“Yes?”

“Be careful,” was all he said, which caused me to smile a little.

“ _You_ be careful.”

 


	4. Chapter Three

We followed the wolf all the way to the Witch's camp.

“What's our plan of attack, My Lady?” a fawn asked as we watched some of the Minotaurs sorted through the boxes of weapons. I look at the fawn a little surprised since I wasn't really used to anyone calling me that yet.

“We hit 'em hard and we hit 'em fast,” I replied, making it so Oreius looked at me. “The faster we get Edmund out of here the better.”

“Agreed. On your command,” Oreius told me. I nodded and watched as a few dwarves walked by.

“Now!” And with that we were rushing through the camp, cutting down any who got in our way. I saw Edmund gagged and tied to a tree, being taunted by a dwarf with a long red hat, who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that there was fighting going on around him. Without a second thought, I jumped down from Oreius's back and ran towards Edmund, cutting down a few wolves in the process. When I reached Edmund and the dwarf, I pulled back on the back on the dwarf's coat hard enough that I did end up throwing him a bit. Quickly I cut the ropes that held Edmund to the tree and slide my swords back into their sheathes before I helped him up from the ground.

“Oreius, take him up,” I said as I saw a fawn tying up the dwarf that I threw, gagged and tied to the same tree that Edmund was previously tied to. I walked over to the dwarf, picking up his dagger on the way. Lifting his hat up so it was flush against the tree, I stabbed his dagger into the top of his hat before I looked at his face.

“Let's see how your queen likes this,” I said, somewhat darkly before I ran over to Oreius, who pulled me up on his back, behind Edmund. As we fled from the camp I felt an icy chill in the air. As we made our way back to Aslan's camp I noticed Edmund was trying to fight falling asleep.

“You can sleep, Edmund. We still have a little while before we reach Aslan's camp?” This caused him to look at me for a second before he leaned back into me. Soon enough his breathing slowed, telling me that he had finally fallen asleep.

_‘I can only imagine what he's gone through,’_ I thought as I looked at the bruises that ran along his jaw and under his left eye, as well as his split bottom lip. When we reached Aslan's camp the sun was starting to come up. I saw Aslan standing on the cliff as Edmund and I slide off of Oreius's back.

“Aslan will want to speak with you,” I said, motioning to where Aslan was standing. Just by the look that Edmund had when he looked over at Aslan I could tell that he was afraid of what he would say.

“You don't have to worry,” I said, making it so Edmund looked at me. “Just tell him what happened. He'll understand,” I added with a small smile. Edmund nodded a little before he started walking over to where Aslan stood. I watched the two talk for a minute before I started in the direction of my tent. Peter emerged from his tent when I was walking by and before I knew what was going on I was wrapped in an embrace by him.

“Thank god you're alright,” he whispered, causing me to smile a little.

“It's good to know you care,” I teased as he pulled back. He raised an eyebrow, causing my smile to grow a little more before he looked behind me. His face hardened a bit, making it so I looked where he was looking, which was at Edmund. I sighed.

“Try to go easy on him. He's been through a lot more than we think,” I said looking back at Peter, who had finally let go of me. At that moment Susan and Lucy came out of their tent. The two of them looked in the direction the Peter was looking.

“Edmund!” Lucy called, a smile growing on her face as she went to tun to him, only to be stopped by Peter. Lucy's call ended up making Aslan and Edmund look over at us. Edmund looked back at Aslan, who nodded before the two of them made their way down to the four of us. Aslan spoke when the two of them reached us.

“What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed,” he said before he walked away. Edmund looked up at his siblings, looking at the ground when he saw Peter's hardened expression.

“Hello,” Edmund said, sounding ashamed. Without any hesitation Lucy went over and hugged him, though it took him a few seconds he hugged her back. Almost as soon as Lucy let go of him Susan had engulfed him in a hug of her own.

“Are you alright?” Susan asked him when she pulled away from the hug.

“Just a little tired,” Edmund replied with a small smile.

“Get some sleep,” Peter said, motioning to his tent, and causing me to roll my eyes a little. Edmund's smile quickly disappeared before he started walking to the tent. As Edmund walked past us I ended up lightly elbowing Peter in the ribs.

“And Edmund,” Peter said, causing the said person to look at him. “Try not to wander off,” he added with a smile, which in turn caused Edmund to smile back a bit. Edmund started walking only to stop again before he turned around and looked at me.

“Um, thank you for getting me out of there,” he said, making it so I smiled a little.

“Of course, but let's not make it a habit of me saving you, shall we?” I added, my smile growing a little bit more. Edmund nodded before he walked away from us. Lucy caught me by surprise when she suddenly hugged me.

“Thank you so much,” Lucy said, hugging me a little tighter.

“Of course,” I said, causing her to pull away with a huge smile on her face. “Now, I think I'm gonna take Edmund's example and go get some rest.” This caused the three of them to nod and for them to say thank you again before I walked back to my tent. I hadn't realized how tired I was because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was gone. When I woke I saw that it was almost noontime, which kinda surprised me since I don't usually sleep that long though I guess that's what happens when you invade a camp in the dead of night. I made my way towards the Pevensie's tents only to see Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were sitting down eating as Peter, holding a silver cup was leaning against a rock with a look that told me he was thinking.

_‘I wonder what he's thinking about,’_ I thought before I heard Lucy call my name.

“You look like you're doing better, Edmund,” I said when I got over to the three of them.

“I feel a little better,” he said before he started eating a piece of toast.

“What about you?” Susan asked me as I sat down next to her.

“Better, now that I've rested.”

“Narnia's not gonna run out of toast, Ed,” Lucy said after Edmund had started eating his sixth piece, causing all of us, besides Peter to chuckle a little.

“I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back,” Peter said, from his place against the rock.

“We're going home?” Susan asked.

“You are,” he answered, coming over and sitting next to Edmund and I. “I can't speak for Victoria, but I promised mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help.”

“But they need us. All four of us,” Lucy said.

“Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!” Peter argued. I went to go speak, but Edmund beat me to it.

“Which is why we have to stay,” he said before he looked at Peter. “I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it.” All of us were silent as Lucy took Edmund's hand in hers.

“I suppose that's it then,” Susan as she got up and started walking away from us.

“Where are you going?” Peter asked her.

“To get in some practice,” she answered, picking up her bow and quiver before she started towards the training ground with Lucy close behind her. Peter shook his head before he spoke.

“I just can't win.” This caused Edmund and I to look at each other before we laughed.

“Apparently not,” I said to Peter, who shot me a playful glare. “But on another note, you should take Edmund to see Oreius,” I added before I looked at Edmund. “If you're going to help. It would be best if you knew how to defend yourself.” This caused Edmund to nod. “Now, I think I'm going to follow your sisters. I've been wanting to learn how to use a bow since I got here.” And with that, I left the two. When I caught up with Susan and Lucy I saw that an elf was instructing Susan on how to use a bow.

“I hope you don't mind instructing another,” I asked when I got to the three.

“Of course not,” the elf said. Shooting a bow was a lot easier than I expected since when I took my first shot I took the arrow sunk itself on the edge of the bullseye. When Susan took a shot her arrow had landed on the furthest edge of the ring around the bullseye, but it was Lucy who wiped the floor with us. Lucy ended up throwing her dagger and landed it right in the center of the target, which caused Susan and my jaws to drop.

“Nice throw, Lu,” I said before I heard the sound of horses whinny. The three of us looked in the direction the whining came from only to see Peter, who was riding on a unicorn and Edmund, who was on a dark brown colored horse come riding past us, swords in hand.

“Come on, Ed! Swordpoint up, like Oreius, showed us,” Peter, reminded Edmund. We watched the two for a few minutes though as we did I started to get a bad feeling and it only got worse when Mr. Beaver came running up calling our names.

“What's the matter?” I asked when the three of us got to the boys.

“The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here,” Mr. Beaver replied. The five of us looked at each other.

“Let's go,” I said before we all made our way back to Aslan's camp. By the time we got up by Aslan, we saw that all the Narnians had gathered, leaving a small path between them.

“Jadis, the Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!” the dwarf that I left tied to the tree when we save Edmund called out as he walked forward. Behind him, sitting on a black, wooden throne that was being carried by four cyclopes, sat a woman dressed in white. She had pale skin, blonde hair that was up in a bun, and blue eyes that look as cold as the ice that sat on her head like a crown. The feeling that I was getting from her was the same icy chill that I got as we fled her camp. Once the throne was set on the ground the woman stood, causing every Narnian around to become silent. She stepped forward, looking at Edmund as she did. Knowing that her gaze was making him want to panic, I gently took his hand in mine, squeezing it a little, which he returned. The Witch's cold gaze fell upon me, her eyes widening a little when she looked down at my necklace before she turned her attention to Aslan.

“You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan,” The Witch said, her voice sounding just as cold as the feeling she gave off.

“His offense was not against you,” Aslan stated.

“Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?” Jadis asked.

“Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch,” Aslan growled. “I was there when it was written,” he added, his voice becoming dangerously low.

“Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property,” Jadis said with a smug expression.

“Try and take him then,” Peter said, unsheathing his sword, causing a few Narnians behind us to do the same as he took a step forward. The Minotaur that was most likely behind the Witch's throne before, snorted, raising its ax, showing that he would fight if anyone attacked.

“Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right...little King?” Jadis said, causing Peter to lower his sword a little. I stepped forward, letting go of Edmund's hand as I did before placing my hand on Peter's arm and gently pulling him back to where he was before, not taking my eyes off Jadis, who was watching every movement I made. Jadis then looked back at Aslan before she continued.

“Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands,” she said, turning to face the Narnians. “All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy...” she said as she pointed at Edmond. “Will die on the Stone Table...as is tradition.” To her words, I pushed Edmund behind me.

“Perhaps you should learn that traditions can be broken, Witch,” I said, my voice sounding strong as I glared at her, which she returned.

“Enough,” Aslan said, causing Jadis to look at him though I kept my gaze locked on her. “I shall talk with you alone.” To his words, Jadis nodded and took one more glance at me before she started walking towards Aslan's tent. I watched her until she fully disappeared behind the red and gold flaps.

“You truly are the Guardian,” I heard Marzanna say, causing me to look where her voice had come from, which was behind the five of us.

“You doubted me?”

“No, but I didn't know how you would've reacted when you saw Jadis for the first time,” she replied.

“You were so brave,” Lucy said, a look of awe on her face, which caused me to smile a little. I had always stood up to people like that, especially when they were threatening someone else. I looked at Susan and Edmund to see that they had the same look that Lucy had, even some of the Narnians were looking at me in awe. Then I looked at Peter to see the same look though it didn't seem to reach his eyes. There was something else there in them, something I couldn't quite place. After an hour of waiting, Jadis emerged from Aslan's tent, her face vacant of all emotion as she walked back to her throne. I glared as Jadis as she passed the Pevensies and I before I turned my attention to Aslan only to see a look of sorrow in his eyes, causing the bad feeling that I had before become worse.

“She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood,” Aslan stated, causing the Pevensies and Narnians to start cheering. A smile started to form on my face though it quickly dropped when I heard Jadis speak.

“How do I know your promise will be kept?” To her words Aslan released a mighty roar, scaring the witch enough to make her sit on her throne, and making it so everyone started laughing and cheering again. I couldn't help but let a smug grin appear on my face as I watched the cyclopes carry away their so-called queen, but even I knew this was not over.

_‘Aslan...What did you do...?_ ’

 


	5. Chapter Four

It's been a few hours since the Narnians started their celebration for Edmund's safety and I finally got away from it. The look that Aslan had earlier was still bothering me, so at the moment I was on my way to Aslan's tent.

“Aslan?” I called when I reached his tent.

“Come in, child,” Aslan's voice replied. As I stepped into the tent, I saw Aslan laying down with the same sorrowful look on his face.

“I'm sure you know why I came,” I said, causing him to nod a little. “Wha...What made the Witch renounce her claim on Edmund?” I asked, fearing the answer.

“My life...” My breath got caught in my throat as tears started sliding down my cheeks. Without even thinking I ran over to where he laid and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his mane.

“Why your life?” I asked, my voice muffled by his mane as he places his paw on my back. “Why couldn't it have been mine? I'm the Guardian of Narnia, I'm meant to protect them,” I added, pulling away.

“I know, but your life is worth more than mine.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, wiping away a few tears though more came.

“You will understand in time, dear one,” he replied, causing me to raise an eyebrow though I let a small smile appear on my lips.

“I didn't take you for one who would speak in riddles,” I said, wiping the rest of my tears away. Aslan chuckled.

“You should go,” he said, removing his paw from around me. I nodded before I stood.

“I assume I shouldn't tell anyone what you have planned.”

“Yes,” he answered, causing me to nod before I started for the entrance of the tent. “Victoria,” he called, making it so I turned to face him. “They will need your support. Peter most of all.”

“I know.” And with that, I left his tent. Since I didn't feel like going back around the celebration, so I went to the river that Susan and Lucy were at a few days ago. I leaned against the tree that they had climbed into that day, watching the reflection of the fireflies on the glassy surface of the water. I still couldn't find out what Aslan meant by my life being worth more than his. I knew it wasn't just because I was the guardian. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of footsteps, which caused me to look only to see Peter.

“So this is where you've been hiding,” he said as he walked over to me.

“Hiding? I don't think I was doing that,” I said, raising an eyebrow.

“Really? Because I've been trying to find you for over an hour now,” he said, causing me to laugh a little.

“Oops. I guess I lost track of time.”

“You guess,” Peter said, laughing a little.

“Well, I tend to lose track of time when I'm surrounded by nature's beauty, but that may be the elf in me.”

“Elf in you?” Peter asked.

“Ah, right. I haven't exactly been able to sit still long enough to tell you, have I?” I asked, causing Peter to shake his head. So I told him exactly everything that Aslan told me, which wasn't much, but it was still enough to make me think that his eyes were gonna pop out of his head, especially when I told him that I could actually hear the voice of the wind if I wanted to.

“You're more amazing than I thought,” Peter said, leaning against the tree.

“Oh?”

“Ah, I-I didn't mean it like that. I mean–”

“Come down. I know what you meant,” I said, laughing a little before I walked to the edge of the river. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Well, besides my family, your the only other person who called me amazing. Usually, it's strange or odd or just something along that line,” I answered before I turned around to face him. Just by the look on his face, I could tell that he was shocked by what I said.

“Guess they never took the time to get to know you then,” he said, which caused me to tilt my head to the side, telling him to continue. “Well...” he said, a blush starting to spread across his cheeks. “When I look at you, I see a beautiful person, who–from what I've seen–has so many surprised that could only make someone...fall for you so easily. S-someone like me,” he added, face now turning slightly red. I blinked a few times, feeling my face heat up a little as I processed what Peter just said. Once I fully realized what he said, I let a small smile appear on my face as I walked over to him.

“Do you mean it?” I asked when I was in front of him. Peter nodded, face turning redder than it already was. Almost hesitantly, Peter brought his right hand up to my cheek, which I instinctively leaned into. He then leaned in, stopping himself a few inches away from my lips. Just by the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was giving me a chance to pull away, but that was something I had no intention in doing. So, I leaned in. Almost instantly, Peter started kissing back, wrapping his left arm around me, and pulling me towards him, so I was flush against his chest as he deepened the kiss. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his golden locks. Soon enough we parted thanks to our need for air, and as I slide my hands from Peter's hair, making it so they were resting on his shoulders, he placed his forehead against mine.

“I love you,” he said, rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

“I love you too,” I replied, causing him to smile a little bit before he places a quick kiss on my lips.

_‘Now I understand what Aslan meant.’_ Peter was sitting, leaning against the tree with his arms wrapped around my waist since I was sitting between his legs, leaning against him. Being the fact that neither one of us wanted to be away from each other we had spent some time talking, though at the moment Peter was sound asleep. I had fallen asleep with him, but for the fact that I had slept till noon, I wasn't very tired, to begin with. As I sat there listening to Peter's steady breathing before the wind began to pick up and soon enough some pink flower petals were blown towards us and forming the shape of a woman. It was a dryad.

“Sorry for disturbing you, Guardian, but I have grave new from the princesses,” she said. I nodded before I lightly shook Peter awake. Once he was awake I nodded to the dryad so she could proceed.

“Aslan is dead. Jadis has taken his life on the Stone Table.” Even though I had known that Aslan was going to die, it didn't make hearing it any easier. I looked at Peter after the dryad left to see that he was at just as much of a loss that I was. As a few tears slide down my cheeks, I buried my face into the crook of Peter's neck, causing him to tighten his grip on me, and place a kiss my head.

“I should go find Oreius,” I said, pulling away from Peter when I finally calmed down.

“Yeah...I'll get Ed and meet you two at...Aslan's tent,” Peter said, placing a kiss on my forehead before we got up and went in our separate directions.

 


	6. Chapter Five

Peter must have not fully been able to comprehend the fact that Aslan was gone since almost as soon as he and Edmund got to Aslan's tent he went in. while Peter was in there I looked down at the map that was on the small table. Beruna. That was where our battle would take place, though with the recent news things have been tense in the camp. Not to mention, Susan and Lucy haven't come back, but since the message that the dryad had given was from them was enough to tell me that they were still at the Stone Table. As I looked at the map, trying to figure out what we could do when the sound of the tent flaps moving reached my ears. Looking up from the map, I saw Peter standing there, sadness clear on his face.

“She's right. He's gone,” Peter said as he slowly walked over to the table. This caused Edmund and I to look at each other before looking back at Peter, who now had his fists against the table, leaning on them.

“Then you'll have to lead us,” Edmund said, causing Peter to look at him in disbelief. “Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you.”

“I can't,” Peter said.

“Aslan believed you could,” Edmund replied. “And so do I.” This caused Peter to look at him, his face saying that he wasn't sure if Edmund was telling the truth. Once Peter was sure he was he looked at me.

“You already know I do.” I have to give it up for the boys with the plan they came up with. They planned on having the Griffins to drop rocks on the Witch's army, like the bombs back home. Once the planning was done we all went our separate ways to prepare. Walking back to my tent I could tell that a lot of the Narnians were looking worried, which I really couldn't really blame them. After [changing](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453453747854/) I made my way towards the makeshift armory to get a bow and quiver full of arrows since Peter wanted me up on the cliff with Edmund. And before you ask, no I'm not happy with the idea. Getting my bow an elf handed me a quiver full of purple, feathered arrows that had an orangery-red arrow in the middle of them all.

“Nervous?” I heard Marzanna ask as I walked away for the armory.

“Is it that noticeable?” I asked, which caused her to nod her head. “Can't blame me though, teens don't fight in wars where I've been.”

“Though by the look on your face I can tell something else is bothering you.”

“You always seem to be right on that one,” I said before I saw Edmund walking towards us with the same worried look that everyone else had. “Is everything alright, Ed?” Edmund shook his head.

“Pete's doubting himself still.” This caused me to sigh as I looked at Marzanna before I looked back at Edmund.

“I'll go see what I can do. You should find Oreius, see how things are going.” Edmund nodded.

“Good luck with him,” he said.

“Thanks, I'm most likely gonna need it,” I replied with a small smile. With that Edmund left and Marzanna and I started towards Peter's tent. Reaching Peter's tent, Marzanna left me to tend to the soon to be High King. Pushing back the flap of the tent, I see a fawn helping Peter with his armor.

“My Lady,” the fawn said, bowing upon seeing me, which caused Peter to look up from the bracer that he was attempting to tie. I motioned for the faun to leave before I moved to help Peter with his armor.

“You look ready,” Peter said, once I finished tying up his bracer.

“I'm far from ready. Just as I know you are the same,” I said, looking up at him. Peter sighed, letting his head hang, eyes trained on the green grass beneath our feet.

“How are you supposed to be ready for something like this?” he asked, his voice wavering a little. I sighed. Placing my finger under his chin, I gently pulled his face up so he was looking at me.

“You're not. Nobody is ever ready for a war or a fight that could be their last,” I said, moving my hand so that it was resting on his cheek. “But in the end, they all still fight for what they believe in, for what they care for, no matter the cost.” Peter placed his hand on mine before he leaned in resting his forehead against mine.

“I'm scared.”

“I know. I am too,” I said, bringing my other hand up to cup his other cheek. “But you need to have faith in them and yourself. You need to believe we can win,” I added, rubbing my thumb along his cheekbone.

“I don't know if I can.”

“I know you can,” I replied before I closed the gap between us. Peter slid his hand from on top of mine and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. Passion and longing. That all that was in the kiss, but for how tight he had held me I could tell that there was fear. We kissed until our need for air became too great, then breaking the kiss we rested our forehead together again.

“We will not die. Not today,” I told him, before pecking his lips.

“Not today,” he repeated, letting a small smile appear on his face. A horn blew, signaling that we needed to leave. Stepping back from him, I smiled seeing less doubt in his eyes.

“Ready to lead your people to victory, My King?” Peter blushed, nodding his head. With that, the two of us made our way to the rest of the Narnians. When we arrived at Beruna, everyone started for their places.

“Marzanna!” I called when I caught grayish-white fur from the corner of my eye. I knew that she was going to be on the front line, which to be honest scared me.

“Yes?” she said when she got over to me. Kneeling down so that I was eye level with her.

“Can you do something for me?”

“Of course.”

“Keep him safe.” Marzanna let a wolfish grin appear on her face.

“Of course, My Queen.” My eyes widened a bit before I sent her a playful glare.

“Wrong title.”

“Dear, we both know that one day you will have that title,” she said, her grin growing.

“You little eavesdropper,” I said, causing her to laugh.

“There was no reason for me to eavesdrop, Dear. It was quite easy to see.”

_‘Damn.’_

“You're a sneaky one,” I said before I hugged her, “Stay safe.”

“You as well,” she replied when I let her go.

_‘Y'know I'm really happy it's hard to embarrass me or I would be getting more questions about that,’_ I thought as I made my way to where Edmund and Mr. Beaver were. We watched the horizon and soon enough the griffin that was sent to watch for her came back to us. Soon enough a horn and enemy battle cries were heard.

“Ready?” Edmund asked as we started seeing the Witch and her army appear.

“As I'll ever be,” I responded, not taking my eyes off the horizon. Because of my elven blood, I was able to see everything as clear it would be if it were right in front of me and at the moment my eyes were locked on the White Witch herself. The White Witch stood on a black, steeled chariot that was being pulled by two polar bears. She was no longer wearing her white dress, nor was her hair up. Her icy crown had melted and was now replaced with a golden headpiece. She now wore a black dress with a thin layer of chain mail over it and around her neck was golden fur. Fur that I knew belonged to Aslan.

_‘She will regret everything she's done,’_ I thought before turning my attention to where Oreius, Peter, who was mounted on a pure white unicorn, and the Griffin. Peter looked back at Edmund and I, which caused us to nod. He turned back to the enemy before us and unsheathed us sword raising it into the air. A horn was blown as the Narnians who fought with us let out their own battle cries. I saw Jadis say something, causing the Minotaur general of hers to let out a cry and before he began leading his side towards us. She smirked as her army ran past her.

_‘Let's see just how long you have that smirk,’_ I thought as Edmund unsheathed his sword. On Peter's signal, the Griffins were in the skies, dropping rocks on our enemies, taking out all manner of creatures.

“FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!” Peter shouted before he and the others on the ground started towards the oncoming creatures. We watched as the scattered army of the Witch grow closer and closer to the arrow point ours created. Then they collided, blurring the light colors and dark colors together. Finally, the Witch herself started moving to the battleground.

“Victoria,” Edmund said, causing me to grab the orangery-red feathered arrow from my quiver. I set the tip of it on fire before pulling back the string so the feather of the arrow brushed against the corner of my mouth. Taking my aim I waited.

“Fire!” And with that, I let go. It sailed through the air before bursting into a phoenix. The phoenix flew down in front of the Witch, causing a wall of fire to appear.

“Fan the flames,” I whispered to the wind.

“Yes, My Lady,” a female voice said before a steady stream of wind blew, causing the wall of fire to grow and bend over the Witch. Cheers erupted from the Narnians below.

“Yes!” Mr. Beaver cheered. Though the cheers were short-lived. The Witch used her wand to extinguished the flames. Peter must've noticed this since the signal for the Narnians to fall back was made.

“That's the signal, come on,” Mr. Beaver said before he started running off with Edmund and myself following close behind.

“Take aim!” I called to the archers–doing the same–when the three of us got into position.

“Fire!” As I fire I saw Peter's unicorn get hit, throwing him, thankfully Marzanna was right next to him.

_‘There too many,’_ I thought looking over the crowd. To be honest, everything happened so fast, one second I was fighting off a Minotaur the next I was running towards the Witch and Edmund. Edmund had broken her wand, which caused the Witch to disarm him. As she went to stab him with the broken end of her wand, I pushed him of the way. I gasped. All the sounds dulled, though I could hear my name being called. Looking down I saw that she stabbed me in the abdomen. I looked back up at the Witch to see her with a victorious smirk on her face.

“You...missed...” I said a small smile on my face. She glared before she ripped her wand from my gut, causing all the pain to hit me at once. I fell to the ground, my hands falling to my wound. The sounds came back to me loud and clear as I stare at the blue sky above me. It hurt to breathe and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. And then, a roar reached my ears.

_‘Aslan,’_ I thought as I heard more voice come rushing in. I smiled as my eyes drifted closed. _‘Thank god.’_ I listened to all the sounds, but then there was nothing. No more fighting. I knew I wasn't dead, not yet anyway, but I knew the fighting was done and the Witch was dead.

“Victoria!” Peter called before I hear something whiz by and then a pained yell. Multiple sets of feet came running towards me. The moment they got to me, I felt someone grab my hand, which I assumed was Peter.

“Stay with me,” Peter whispered, which caused me to squeeze the hand I was holding a little. Something was unscrewed before a drop of liquid fell into my mouth. My breathing stopped, but only for a few seconds, then I gasped for air. My eyes fluttering open to see four tear-stained, and shocked faces looking down at me. I didn't have a chance to register who they were since I was pulled up into a tight hug.

“I thought I lost you.” Peter.

“Not today,” I said, causing him to chuckle as he let me pull back so I could see his face.

“I thought you weren't going to make it a habit of saving me,” Edmund said, causing me to look at him.

“Don't worry I won't be doing that again,” I said, smiling.

“You better not,” Edmund replied before he pulled me into a hug, the other three soon joining in. looking over Edmund and Lucy's shoulder, I couldn't help but smile.

“Aslan,” I said, causing the four to let go of me and look where I was looking. Aslan smiled, before blowing on a Narnian that was turned to stone, causing them to become what they once were. Lucy looked down at her bottle of magic, as I'm going to call it before she smiled at us then ran off to one of the falling Narnians. Susan got up and followed Lucy, while Edmund, Peter, and I, with Peter's help, stood. Aslan walked over to the three of us as Peter wrapped an arm around my waist.

“It's good to see you're alright, Young One,” Aslan said, causing us all to smile.

“I can say the same to you, Aslan.” Aslan chuckled.

“Have you figured out my riddle yet?” he asked with the same grin Marzanna had earlier. The boys looked at me with a confused look on their faces.

“I figured it out the night you said it,” I replied, leaning into Peter's side, “Though it did take me an hour or so.” Peter places a kiss on my temple, which told me he caught what I meant.

“I knew it,” Edmund said with a smirk, as Aslan went to free some trapped Narnians. The two of us looked at him.

“What gave it away?”

“The way Pete looks at you for one,” Edmund answered, causing the said person to blush, “And two, Marzanna.”

“She is a sneaky little wolf!”

 


	7. Chapter Six

It's been a month since the Battle of Beruna and we were now at Cair Paravel, getting ready for the Kings and Queens coronation. At the moment I was in Susan's room, letting the owner of the room and Lucy help me get ready.

“He won't be able to keep his eyes off you,” Susan said as she put the finishing touches on my hair. Apparently, Lucy and Susan had known that Peter and I had a thing for each other. When I asked Susan about it she told me that the two of us made it clear when they first arrived at Aslan's camp. Oh well.

“It's not like I need the dress to do that.” Susan laughed a little while Lucy just smiled. Every time I'm in the same room with Peter I'm right by his side or he always watching me, not that I blame him I did almost leave him alone. Once she finished I went and looked at myself in the full-length mirror.

“Wow.” [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453453747860/) can hardly believe that it was me.

“You look beautiful,” Lucy said, causing me to look at her.

“I'm not the only one who looks beautiful,” I told her, as I motioned to both her and Susan. They smiled. Within the month I became much closer to Lucy and Susan. At this point were like sisters to me. Susan and I would spend hours in the library, reading or just talking about what life was back home. Lucy found an interest in the world around her so we would either be walking in the garden or occasionally sneaking out to the woods together, she's even got to see the trees dance, which is a sight in itself. I've gotten quite close with Edmund too. We've been occasionally causing a little bit of chaos, which did get me into a little trouble with Peter, but I could tell that he was happy that I've gotten close to them in such a short time. A knock came. The three of us looked to see a female fawn there.

“It's time, your majesties,” she said, causing us to nod. The fawn led us to the doors that lead to the four thrones, which was where, Aslan, Peter, and Edmund were waiting for us. Peter and Edmund's jaws dropped as Aslan smiled at us. The three of us couldn't help but laugh at the boy's faces, I walked over so I was standing in between the two before I raised my hands, closing their mouths. Aslan chuckled as the girls giggled.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Peter said, once he could find his voice, causing me to smile a little. Susan, Lucy and I shared a knowing look since we knew Peter was generally only talking to me.

“You all do,” Edmund added, finally finding his voice now and catching his brother's slip up.

_‘Who would've thought that they both would get so caught off guard,’_ I thought before I saw Tumnus and the beavers standing in the corner.

“We can say the same about you two,” I said, sharing a look with them both before I peck Peter's lips.

“Hey, none of that,” Edmund said, trying not to smile. The others laughed as Peter and I looked at each other. We grinned.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?” Peter asked a smile playing on his lips. Edmund opened his mouth to say something but closed it realizing that there really wasn't anything he could do.

“That's what I thought,” I said with a small smile as I looked at Aslan, who nodded, telling me it was time. “Now, are you four ready?” They nodded and lined up in order of Edmund, Peter, Aslan, Susan, and Lucy.

“Your proud of them, aren't you?” Tumnus asked as the Pevensies and Aslan made their way to the four thrones at the end of the room.

“I believe everyone in Narnia is.”

“Very true, Dear,” Ms. Beaver said before Aslan spoke.

“To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant.”

“And that's our cue,” I said before Tumnus, myself and the beavers, who were holding to four crowns on plush, velvet, dark green, pillows walked down towards them. Lucy smiling widely when she saw Tumnus. The beavers and I stood off to the side as Tumnus placed the silver circlet on her head. Just by his face, I could tell that he was extremely proud of her, just as she was happy to see him.

“To the great western would King Edmund, the Just,” Aslan continued, making it so Tumnus grabbed to a silver crown and placed it upon his head before he walked over to the left side of the thrones. “To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle.” This caused me to take the golden circlet and crowned said queen, who smiled at me before I went to grab the last golden crown.

“And to the clear northern sky, I give you, King Peter the Magnificent,” Aslan said as I stood in front of a now kneeling Peter. I placed the crown and watched him stand as if nothing could break him, which caused me to smile before I turned and took my place next to Aslan. The four took their places on their thrones.

“Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens,” Aslan said to the four of them before he turned and looked to the rest of the Narnians in the room. “Long live King Peter. Long live King Edmund. Long Live Queen Susan. Long Live Queen Lucy,” he continued causing everyone in the room to follow. The Narnians wasted no time to start the after party, which I can't blame them, if I had been waiting for this day for a hundred years I would be exactly like them. After many dances, I slipped out onto one of the balconies. Placing my hands on the marble rail, I couldn't help but admire the scene before me. The sky was painted an orangey-red hue. The rays of sunlight dancing across the treetops as the ocean shimmered like a sea of diamonds. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves as it carried a beautiful song that the voices of the wind sung.

“You always seem to wander off when I'm looking for you.” I smiled before I looked over my shoulder to see the newly crowned High King.

“Oops,” I said with a not so innocent smirk. He chuckled as he walks up to stand next to me.

“I never thanked you,” he said, causing me to give him a confused look. “For saving Ed, even though you scared me half to death doing so, and...for believing in me.” I shook my head.

“There's nothing to thank me for. I saved Edmund because I didn't want him to be hurt by her again and my faith in you was because I knew once you saw that you could, you would.” Peter stared at me with an awestruck look before he pulled me into a hug.

“Still, thank you,” he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead. I sighed and relaxed in his embrace.

“Anytime, My King.”

* * *

 

Fifteen years. That's how long it's been since the Pevensies were crowned and it's been peaceful, for a lack of a better word. Peter and I have been married for eight of the fifteen and even have three children. Two daughters named, Cathrina and Angelica and a son named, Felix. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy tend to spoil them a lot, not that I can blame them, Peter and I do the same. Footsteps approached from behind me before two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

“Hello, love,” [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453453792117/) said, relaxing into him. My eyes were still trained on the courtyard below, watching our children play. Peter chuckled as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

“I can never seem to surprise you,” he said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“Not true. You surprised me when you proposed.”

“And you surprised me, not once, but twice after that.” I chuckled, turning in his arms, so my hands were resting on his chest.

“True. Now not that I don't love your company because I absolutely adore it, but aren't you supposed to be hunting a white stag with your siblings?”

“Yes, but I wanted to see my lovely wife before leaving.” I smiled before pecking his lips.

“Well, now you have, so run along before Ed comes looking for you.” He made a face.

“Don't need that repeat (Too lazy to come up with anything, so, use your imagination readers!) and are you trying to get rid of me?” he replied, giving me a playful glare.

“Never,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. “But I believe I've stolen enough of your time.” I kissed him before stepping out of his embrace. “Now go. I'll be here when you get back.”

“I shall return soon.” But sadly, he never did. A search party was sent out when Peter and his siblings didn't return, only coming back with their horses and Susan's horn. It was night now and all I could do was stare out the window, playing with my wedding ring.

“Mama?” I turned to see my children standing there.

“Yes, dear?” I asked Angelica since she was the one who had spoken.

“Will you leave us?” I sighed. I knew there was no point in lying to them.

“There is a possibility,” I told them, “But I know we'll see each other again if that does happen.”

“When?” Felix asked.

“I wish I had the answer to that,” I said, causing the three to look worried and as if they were going to cry. Even as the ages of seven and eight, my children were wise and could understand things that others their age couldn't.

“Promise us. That if you leave, you'll come back, even if it's only for a short time,” Cathrina said.

“I promise. Now let's get you three to bed.” Once there were tucked in and asleep, I made my way towards the gardens, knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep. When I got there I was pleasantly surprised by the warm feeling I got.

“Aslan,” I said when the majestic beast came into view.

“You seem troubled, child.”

“I am, but not for the same reason everyone else is,” I replied as we started walking.

“You worry for your children.”

“Of course I do. Their father, uncle, and aunts just disappeared. I've learned enough about Narnia to know that if they went back to their world, I won't be far behind,” I somewhat snapped before I took a seat on a nearby bench. “I'm afraid to leave, Aslan. I don't want to leave them alone,” I added burying my face into my hands.

“That's expected of you as a mother, but you shouldn't,” he said, causing me to look up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I will watch over them when you leave and give them a choice when they are ready.”

“A choice for what?”

“To be able to see you again,” he answered. I sighed, knowing there really was nothing else I could do, not to mention I know Aslan will take care of them.

“Alright, Aslan,” I said, standing. “I'll entrust you with them when the time comes.” That time came far to fast. A week after my talk with Aslan I literally stumbled back into the attic of Ms. Welsh's home.

“Ria, have you found anything interesting?” asked Ariella, and by the sounds of the light tapping on the wooden floor, she was walking towards me as she did. [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453453747839/) didn't respond. I was focused on the closet or the wall of it.

“Victoria!” My head snapped over to my cousin. “Are you alright? You look as if you lost something.”

“I think I did.” Her face twisted into confusion before her eyes shifted to my left hand.

“I don't remember you wearing that earlier.” I looked down at my hand only to see my wedding ring was still there.

_‘Thank you, Aslan,’_ I thought as I ran my thumb over the gem.

“That's because I wasn't, but I can tell you how I got it,” I said before I started telling her about Narnia.

“Wait, let me get this straight. You stumbled into a world called, Narnia, found out that you are the Guardian of said world, meet four siblings named, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, who were the future kings and queens, fought a witch, who was the self-proclaimed queen, getting stabbed in the process, fell in love with High King Peter, the Magnificent, eventually marrying him, ultimately making you High Queen and you have children!” Ariella said in one breath, causing me to laugh a little before I nodded. “Okay, I have one question.”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I could go with you next time?”

 


	8. Epilogue

A cool breeze blew through the trees, allowing more rays of moonlight to illuminate three figures below. Two were young women, about the age of sixteen. They both have light blond hair and fair skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. The older of the two inherited the blue eyes of her parents as the other ones are brown like both of her grandmothers. The other figure, a young man, the age of fifteen was practicing his swordplay with the older girl. He has short dirty blond hair, slightly tan skin, and brown eyes. Appearing out of nowhere, a majestic lion walked towards the three. The younger girl, who was sitting on a rock, making a few flowers grow with her magic turned her attention towards the great cat.

“Aslan,” she said with a small smile and gaining the attention of the other two.

“Hello, dear ones.”

“Is it time?” the older girl asked, sheathing her sword, the boy following her example.

“Yes. They should be arriving soon,” Aslan said, looking at the three, who were now standing in a line in front of him. “You know what must be done.” The three nodded, smiled on their faces. They're finally going to see them again and perhaps get the Narnians back their freedom too.

 

 


End file.
